Being Here
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: Two years ago, Sonny Munroe had left, disappeared from Chad's life, telling him, she didn't love him, and truthfully, Chad still loved her, and he always would. He didn't think that would change. Chawni friendship, oneshot Related to Behind the Veil


_Chad took her hand as he said: "See you tomorrow," he smiled, leaning in._

_Sonny breathed in sharply as she backed away a little, "Chad ... __**we need to talk**__."_

_Those four words in the same sentence never lead to anything good, he dropped her hands, and looks suspiciously at her._

"_**I'm leaving**__ ..." Sonny said._

"_Leaving to where?" Chad asked her, digging his hands into his pockets._

"_I-I don't know yet." Sonny whispered, her gaze dropping to the floor._

"_**When will you be back?**__"_ _Chad had asked._

"_That's the thing, Chad ... __**I'm not coming back**__." Sonny said, "I wanted to tell you ... that maybe we should ... break up."_

"_**Why?**__" Chad heard himself asking, "We've been going so well ... haven't we?"_

"_Yeah ... we have."_

"_Then, why Sonny, why?"_

"_Because . . . I . . . don't think I . . ." her voice dropped down into a low whisper, "__**I don't think I love you.**__"_

_Chad blinked as he stared into nothing ... he didn't believe the words he was hearing ... he couldn't._

"_Chad . . . Chad?"_

"_**Don't say anything to me**__." his voice grew into a growl._

_Tears started falling from her face, slowly ... slowly ... until they left her cheek, and fell ever more slowly to the ground._

"_Chad ... please don't be mad ..." Sonny sobbed._

"_No ... no I'm not mad." Chad said through clenched teeth, "Just ... a little furious maybe."_

"_Couldn't we still be friends?"_

_He wanted to say yes. He really did. But he couldn't ... not now._

_So he answered with a dull and harsh, "No." leaving the girl in tears, calling his name over and over again. _

"_**Chad! Chad, please! Please try to understand! Chad ... CHAD! CHAD PLEASE!**__"_

_But he didn't turn around. He walked down the hall, his hands clenched inside his pockets, palms sweating. His heart broken._

_He felt his face growing warmer; his eyes started to sting, but he blinked it off fast. He wasn't the type to cry over a stupid girl ... and he wasn't about to be._

_But __**Sonny **__wasn't a "stupid girl", she was __**Sonny **__... your __**Sonny **__... your __**Sonshine**__, your __**everything**__. And now she was __**gone, forever **__..._

_The next day, she was gone. When he went back to apologize, her apartment was empty. _

Chad Dylan Cooper woke up screaming, his cast mates looked at him with complete terror, continuing to scream, Chad thrashed around in his bed. Kicking and screaming, his cast mates just looked at each other, and ran out of the room.

Tawni Hart ran into his room, her blonde hair flying behind her, she grabbed Chad, and held him tight against her, rocking him back and forth, he only continued to scream, he tried to kick, but Tawni held him tight, shushing him.

"Chad, Chad, you're fine, it's fine. I'm right here." She whispered in his ear.

The two were 20 year's old, only Chad still felt like a child. Tawni was always taking care of him, since Sonny left, she was the only one who would try and treat him like a normal human being. Though it was hard.

Two years ago, Sonny Munroe had left, disappeared from Chad's life, telling him, she didn't love him, and truthfully, Chad still loved her, and he always would. He didn't think that would change.

Chad had night terrors mostly every single night. He would kick and scream for almost an hour before he finally woke up, sometimes he woke up only after a few minutes, it usually depended on how horrible his nightmare was. His nightmares were usually of Sonny, the times they had together, or the bad parts, their worst arguments, or their break up. Their horrible, horrible break up.

"Chad, please calm down," Tawni begged him, "Remember where we are."

They were currently in a hotel in another part of Hollywood. The Mackenzie Falls group was going to a red carpet event, and Chad invited her, no matter how much the other cast members protested. Tawni knew why Chad wanted her here, in case something like this happened.

Chad breathed heavily, the screaming had stopped he looked around, and sighed bringing his head to his hands.

"Oh god . . ." he whispered.

"Chad, it's okay, I'll explain the night terrors to them." Tawni whispered soothingly, touching his shoulder.

"No, it won't do anything. I'm a freak, a complete freak." Chad said.

"You're _not _a freak, you're just . . . ." Tawni couldn't finish her sentence.

"Broken? Messed up? Like one of those little porcelain dolls that if you threw at a wall, would smash into a million pieces?" Chad offered her.

"No," Tawni said sternly. "You just need someone in your life you can trust."

"I shouldn't have invited you here," Chad said, "I shouldn't have you helping me, it's not right."

"Chad, I don't mind helping you." Tawni said softly.

"Yeah you 'don't mind' but that doesn't mean you _want to_! Tell me, Tawni, do you _want _to be helping me?"

Tawni glared at Chad, "Yes," she said without hesitation. "Yes I do. You may not know it, but I _want _to help you, because you are my friend. You need someone to help you, and that person is _me_."

Chad smiled weakly at Tawni, "Thank you," he whispered.

Tawni smiled at him, "You're welcome."

"You're always here for me." Chad murmured.

"And I always _will _be."

* * *

**Authors Note**  
So this is a little Chawni friendship oneshot, which is related to my SWAC fanfiction called "Behind the Veil" if any of you would like to check it out, that would be cool. It's a Channy fanfiction, and it's a little angsty - mostly everything I write is angsty.

So, thanks for reading this oneshot, and please review! :)

Love,  
Emma


End file.
